Dia duro y noche placentera
by aresta.cat
Summary: Principalemente trata de otra manera que podria haber transcurrido la serie desde las descrgas electricas. Este es mi primer fic, asi que aun no tengo mucha experiencia. Puede que mas adelante M.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes (Regina y Emma principalmente) no me pertenecen.**

**Este Fic va dedicado, a parte de todos los fans que ahora lo han empezado a leer, a LaFidelMon, quien me ha apoyado mucho y me ha dado muchas ideas y me ha aguantado estas semanas y ha tenido la paciencia de esperar este fic. GRÁCIAS! **

**Bueno aquí os dejo con el primer capitulo de muchos espero! **

No sabia como hacerlo, lo había visto en las películas desde pequeña, pero esta vez era diferente. Debía besar a la reina malvada. Verla ahí, indefensa mientras James le desconectaba los cables de esa maldita maquina, con esa vulnerabilidad le rompía el corazón.

Siempre se había fijado en la reina, siempre había tenido la curiosidad de probar esos labios de color rojo, fantaseando a que sabrían, a manzanas siempre creyó. Siempre había querido poder respirar cuando Regina entraba en una habitación donde se encontraba dejándola sin reparación, con esas piernas interminables, con esos vestidos que definían sus curvas tan bien, esos ojos tan intensos que casi siempre se perdía en ellos y esos mechones de pelo que siempre había querido acariciar.

Mary Margaret y James la observaban desde la puerta, atónitos por lo que iba ha hacer su hija. Emma se puso de pie al lado de Regina. Cogió la mano de la alcaldesa, era suave y fría, la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la morena. Con mucha lentitud se acercó a Regina acortando cada vez más la distancia que la separaba de los tan deseables labios. Cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de los labios se paro, contemplando a una placida Regina. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y acorto la distancia que quedaba. Como siempre creyó, sus labios sabían a manzana, dulce pero ácida a la vez.

Un circulo se formo a su alrededor, expandiendiendose muy lejos, como cuando beso a Henry en el hospital. Emma no quería dejar de besar a Regina, pero por mucho que no le gustase tenia que hacerlo. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla hasta la de la morena. En un instante Regina recuperó la respiración y miró a Emma. No se acordaba de nada desde la última descarga.

-Señorita Swan… ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Regina con mucho esfuerzo.

-Shh, Regina, no hables aun estas muy débil- le respondió Emma secándose la lagrima que había caído.

-Emma…

-¿Si, Regina?

-¿Porqué me estas sujetando la mano?- dijo Regina levantando las cejas

-Ostras, lo siento Regina, es que ha sido como un acto reflejo y luego me he olvidado de que de la había cogido.- Acabo intentando quitar su mano de la de la reina, en vano, ya que Regina hacia fuerza para que no la dejara. Quería coger la mano de la rubia un rato más.

-No pasa nada Señorita Swan, no pasa nada…- Sentenció Regina no una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Pasaron con la mano cogida unos veinte o treinta minutos mas, Mary Margaret y James ya se habían ido. Estaban solas, mirándose. Regina sentada en la camilla y Emma de pie delante de ella. Ninguna de las dos no sabia que pasaba, ni que sentían, solo sabían que se habían besado y les había gustado. Entre esos largos minutos tanto una como la otra abría la boca para intentar decir algo pero aun no lo habían conseguido.

Regina contemplaba esos ojos entre azul, gris y verde, que tanto la enloquecían, admiraba sus rizos dorados que tanto ansiaba acariciar. Esos vaqueros ceñidos que siempre había deseado quitar de las piernas de Emma. Le encantaba aunque siempre, por fuera pareciera que la odiaba. Así que decidió hacer lo que la rubia le había hecho a ella. Besarla, aunque ahora fuera diferente ya que las dos estaban conscientes. Sin más preámbulos alargo todo su cuerpo hasta el de la sheriff, dejándola a escasos centímetros de la rubia. Emma no se echo atrás así que eso quería decir que si se acercaba se dejaría besar. Acorto toda la distancia que quedaba, cogió su cara entre sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Era un beso tierno, con…amor. De esos que duran poco pero que dejan un sentimiento increíble. Cuando de separaron Emma tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Otra vez hubo silencio.

-Regina, yo…- rompió el silencio Emma, aunque no pudo acabar la frase ya que los labios de la morena la atacaron otra vez, más feroz que el beso anterior. Ahora sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra.

Las manos de Regina recorrían la espalda de Emma, levantándole la camiseta, recorriendo sus manos por la caliente piel de la rubia. Por otra parte, Emma hundía sus manos en la cabellera de Regina, bajándolas hasta el cuello y acariciando los hombros, haciendo que la piel de la morena se erizara por el tacto de los dedos ardientes de la rubia. Se separaron para coger aire.

-Emma, ¿que te parece si hacemos esto en un lugar más apropiado, en una situación más "normal", y en un lugar mucho más cómodo?- dijo Regina intentando respirar.

-Por mi vale, aunque espero alcaldesa Mills que compense el haberme dejado con las ganas de…bueno, ya sabe.- dijo Emma acercándose más a la morena.

-Claro que si señorita Swan, eso no lo dude nunca. Jamás. Yo siempre acabo lo que una vez he empezado. Ahora haz el favor de acercarte más para darme un beso y salir de aquí.- acabó Regina sonriendo mientras besaba a Emma tiernamente.

Recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron de aquel almacén. Al cruzar el puente y entrar en la ciudad, se miraron, son unas sonrisas de dos adolescentes que se han enamorado locamente la una de la otra. Emma cogió la mano de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la reina. Quien, en el instante en que la rubia le había cogido la mano se pegó más al cuerpo de Emma. Caminaron de la mano hasta la casa de Regina. Se pararon en la puerta mirándose como en la entrada de la ciudad. Soltando pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando. Acariciándose las manos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Regina se acercó a Emma para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero esta giró la cabeza en el último momento, haciendo que los labios de Regina chocaran contra los suyos. Abriendo y besando, una y otra vez, aunque las dos sabían que tenían que para ya, porque no querían ir demasiado rápido. Cuando por fin se separaron, Emma rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Creo, Regina que habría que esperar a tener una cita o una cena ¿no crees?

-Claro querida, haber si puedes aguantar hasta entonces.- les retó Regina.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo aguantar? ¿Me estas retando?- preguntó una Emma incrédula.

-Puede, yo solo lo he comentado…

-Pues te demostrare que no soy, para nada, lo que piensas. Vendré sobre las siete, ¿traigo cena o la haces tu?

-Las siete esta bien, y ya la hago yo.

-Nos vemos esta noche preciosa.- Cerró la conversación la rubia dándole un beso corto pero apasionado a la reina. Separándose rápidamente y girando para ir a su casa.

A ambas les esperaba un día muy duro y una noche mucho más placentera.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina admiraba a Emma mientras se alejaba de ella, la manera de mover las caderas, el pelo, los brazos, todo. Empezó a reír, sin saber el porqué. Giró sobre si misma y entró en su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Comenzó a pensar que haría de cenar y que haría con…ella. Entrando en la cocina se paró, ¿de verdad había pensado eso? ¿Qué haría con ella?. A lo mejor estaba cambiando, a lo mejor esa mujer la estaba cambiando, y eso le gustaba. Esta noche iba a ser inolvidable para Emma y para ella.

Emma disfrutaba provocando a Regina, movía sus caderas a propósito para que la reina se fijara, quería provocar. Llegó a casa de sus padres, Henry se encontraba con ellos, cuando vio a Emma entrar por la puerta se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mamá!- Saltó el niño sobre ella -¿Dónde está mi otra mamá?- Preguntó de golpe sin dejar que Emma le saludara.

-¡Hola, chico!- le saludó por fin Emma – Tu madre esta en su casa. Esta noche te tendrás que quedar con los abuelos, tu otra madre me ha pedido que le haga compañía, por si las moscas, aun no se encuentra muy bien- le explico al niño y a sus padres.

Mary Margaret asintió con la cabeza, aunque, por otra parte James no izo nada, solo miraba fijamente a un punto perdido. No le hacía mucha gracia, la idea de su hija, la salvadora, quien les había salvado de la maldición, con Regina, la reina malvada, quien les había arrebatado su final feliz, quien había creado la maldición, quien con solo pronunciar su nombre le provocaba un odio enorme.

Emma no le dijo nada, solo subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, unos tejanos muy, muy ajustados, de esos que hacían que a Regina se le fuera la cabeza, volviéndola loca, y una camiseta básica blanca, muy simple. Cogió las bambas blancas y se dirigió al baño, de momento iba bien, luego volvería para arreglarse más. Cogió su cazadora roja favorita y se fue a la comisaria con un adiós a todos.

De camino a su lugar de trabajo decidió pasar por el restaurante de la abuelita para coger un café y un bocadillo, necesitaba fuerzas para esta noche. Llegó a la comisaria y se sentó en su silla y estiró las piernas lo más que el escritorio le permitió. De repente noto como todo el cuerpo le vibraba, le estaba sonando el móvil. Rápidamente lo cogió para ver quien era, era un mensaje, de Regina…Eso sonó raro hasta en su cabeza.

"Hola rubia…" A Emma se le iluminó la cara ante ese comentario.

"Hola reina" Regina rio para si misma por el adjetivo que había usado Emma.

"¿Que haces? Intenta no perseguir a delincuentes, vas a necesitar fuerzas para esta noche" Emma soltó una carcajada. Cogió el café, le dio un sorbo y empezó a escribir.

"No, no. Estoy comiendo, ya había caído en lo de que iba a necesitar fuerzas. Tengo ganas de que lleguen las siete…"

"Jajaja, y yo más. Por cierto, ¿que te apetece para cenar? He caído en la cuenta de que no sé que te gusta, de que comes mucha pizza pero, yo no se prepararla" Emma no podía creer lo que le escribía la reina, ¿de verdad no sabía hacer una pizza?

"¿De verdad? ¿No sabes preparar una pizza? O.O"

"Lo se, es patético que en estos tiempos una no sepa hacer una pizza. Pero, querida, no se si te acuerdas de que yo, antes de vivir aquí no sabia ni lo que era una pizza. No creo que en el Bosque Encantado nadie supiese lo que era…"

"¡YA LO SÉ! Puedo venir un poco antes y te enseño, ¿te apetece?" Emma dudaba por la propuesta que le había hecho a la reina, tenía miedo de que Regina le dijese que no.

"De acuerdo, me parece bien. Dime que tengo que comprar"

"¡Guay! Pues harina, agua, aceite, tomate, queso mozzarella, y lo que quieras para ponerle a la pizza, se le puede poner de todo, ah y frankfurts y jamón dulce."

"Pero que infantil eres" Escribió Regina mientras reía a carcajadas.

"Lo se, pero te encanta, ¿a que si?" Emma se dio un puñetazo mental por el comentario que acababa de enviar. Por dios, ¿pero que había hecho?

"Si, muchísimo. Te espero a las seis y media. Hasta luego querida, un beso" A Regina le había gustado el comentario de la rubia, se rio al imaginársela en la silla nerviosa por su respuesta.

"Si, allí estaré. Hasta luego guapa, un beso" Emma dibujó una sonrisa y una risa boba en su cara.

Regina dejó el móvil con una risa de quinceañera. No podía parar de reír, rápidamente miró el reloj, las cuatro menos cuarto. Cogió las llaves de su mercedes y salió caso corriendo hacia el coche.

Cuando acabó la compra eran las cinco. Le faltaba una hora y media para la llegada de Emma. Aun le daba tiempo a darse una ducha, y vestirse ocasionalmente. Aunque este vez, sorprendería a Emma, hoy no se vestiría con los vestidos de siempre. Se dio la ducha y se vistió, faltaban solo veinticinco minutos.

Solo tenía veinticinco minutos para arreglarse un poco e ir a casa de Regina. Rapidamente subió las escaleras del piso de sus padres y entró sin decir nada, dirigiendose hacia el baño. Se peinó y rizó un poco el cabello y se fue a buscar una camiseta de tirantes, hacía calor, cuando acabó salió aun más rápido de lo que había entrado, aunqué antes de salir, algo le llamó la antención, James la estaba mirando fijamente, decidió no hacerle caso ya que se podía imaginar de que se trataba. Y esa noche no queria discutir, nada ni nadie la iba a fastidiar.

Subió a su escarabajo amarillo y apretó el acelerador, cinco minutos, solo faltaban cinco minutos. Llegó a los tres y salió rapidamente del coche. Antes de avanzar, secidió arreglarse los rizos, ya que con la velocidad se le habían despeinado. Eso le llevó un minuto más o menos, decidió esperar para llamar justo cuando fueran las seis y media. Llamó al timbre y no pudo respirar por la impresión que le dio Regina.

-Re… ¿Regina?- Balbuceó una Emma aun en estado de shock.

La morena le había abierto la puerta, Emma empezó a analizar su vestuario empezando por los pies **"**_**Tacones, bah, eso es norma**__**l. Vamos a ver, tejanos, camisa**__**…Espera Emma, revobina, ¿Tejanos? ¡Oh, Dios, Mio! Se ha puesto tejanos, ¿Lo habrà hecho por mi? Pero que dices Emma, se los habrá**__** puesto pues, por que... por que…por que…**_**"** De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta.

-¿Qué passa, no te gusta?- preguntó Regina al ver la cara de Emma y que tardaba mucho en hablar.

-¿Qué? ¡No¡ Pero que dices, es que... una no esta muy acostumbrada a verte con tejanos- fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió en aquel momento a la rubia.

-Ah, es que habia pensado que como ibamos a estar aquí no hacía mucha falta que me arreglara mucho…- paró de golpe por la cara de la rubia –No, no, no, no me referia a que como eres tu no hacía falta arreglarme, porque claro que me tendria que arreglar para ti, porque si me gustas, me gustaría al menos estar guapa para impresionarte y para que te fijaras en mi y…- dejó de hablar porque el dedo de Emma no se lo permitió, ya que lo había puesto encima de los labios carmesí de la morena para que dejara de hablar.

Acercándose más a ella le dio un pequeño beso en esos labios rojizos y rodeándola por la cintura, con una sonrisa y unos ojos totalmente abiertos le preguntó - ¿Así que, te gusto eh?

-Si…-Respondió la morena bajando la cabeza por lo avergonzada que se sentía- Aunque, si yo no te gusto lo voy a entender, no pasa nada.

Emma le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, se acercó y la besó, fue un beso tierno, muy tierno, lleno de amor. Regina respondió a ese beso, aunque no tan tierno como Emma, sino un poco más atrevido, empujándola y atrayéndola. Emma seguía rodeándole la cintura, acercándola más y más. Se separaron por la falta de aire, unos ojos azules, grises, y verdes se encontraron con unos de color chocolate. Juntaron las frentes sin dejar de mirarse. Regina se disponía a volver al besó cuando Emma rompió el silencio.

-Regina...Creo que tenemos que pasar la cena primero... ¿No crees?

Regina se separó de su frente rodeándola por el cuello - Si, creo que sería mejor empezar ya. Me muero de hambre.- Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina, de golpe, un aroma de manzanas dulces golpeó a Emma. Le encantaba ese olor, le recordaba a la reina, le encantaba Regina.

Regina sacó todos los ingredientes. Emma cogió un bol, como si se encontrara en su propia casa. Empezó a hacer la nasa. Regina a su lado miraba atenta todos sus pasos, acercándose más y más a la rubia. Cuando Emma terminó la masa, cogió un trozo y se lo comió.

-¡Emma, que haces, esta crudo!- le gritó Regina con cara de asombro.

La sheriff cogió un trocito más y lo acercó a los labios de la morena. –Toma, prueba. –Regina cogió el trozo i abrió la boca con intención de comérselo, pero se paró. Emma asintió para que se lo comiese. La rubia no paraba de sonreír, eso le infundió confianza. Se puso el trozo en la boca y tragó. Lo saboreó y sonrió, le verdad es que estaba bueno, crudo, pero bueno.

-Ahora te toca a ti hacer la base, mira, coge esto- decía mientras cogía el rollo de madera- esto lo haces rodar por encima de la masa y la masa de va aplanando.-concluyó la rubia. Regina asentía a todo lo que decía Emma. Cogió el rollo por cada punta y de paro delante de la masa, mirándola, sin saber realmente que hacer.

-¿Que tenía que hacer?

Emma soltó una carcajada y se puse detrás de la morena, cogiéndola por los hombros, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos descubiertos de la alcaldesa, haciendo que la piel de Regina se erizara a la mínima. Llegó a las manos y las agarró, empezando a hacer el movimiento y amasando la masa. Cuando faltaba harina, sin despegar las manos, las dos iban a cogerla y volvían a amasar.

Al terminar las dos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que para nada era incómodo. Lentamente, Regina se fue girando y al encontrarse con esos ojos azules, verdosos y grises, se le acabó el aire.

Se acercaron la una a la otra despacio, sin prisa, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero el estomago de Emma rompió el silencio. Regina soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto la morena intentando dejar de reír.

-Si, mucha- le respondió Emma sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues vamos a acabar la pizza, que de postres tengo una sorpresa...

A Emma ya se le caía la baba solo con la idea de esa "sorpresa". Acabaron de hacer la pizza y se sentaron en el sofá, cada una con sus platos, dejándolos encima de la mesita que tenían delante. La pizza de Emma era de jamón y frankfurt con doble de queso, como les gusta a los niños, la de Regina era de champiñones y jamón. Emma dio un bocado a su trozo y soltó un "mmm..." muy sonoro, exagerando para que la reina de fijara en ella. Y lo consiguió, la morena se puso a reír, le encantaba esa mujer. No sabía porque pero le encantaba, así de fácil. Acabaron su cena y las dos se levantaron con sus respectivos platos, se dirigieron a la cocina y los dejaron en el fregadero. Emma se sentó sobre la isla y Regina se dirigió a la nevera. Emma observaba a Regina _**"A la mierda la sopresa…",**_ bajo de su asiento y se dirigió a la morena, quien buscaba la sorpresa, rápidamente la rubia se interpuso entre la nevera y Regina, rodeándola por la cintura y atrapando sus labios apasionadamente.

Regina devolvió el beso y subió sus manos hasta el pelo de la rubia, cogiéndolos y haciendo que se acercara más. Emma la cogió de la cintura y la subió a la encimera, posicionándose entre las piernas de la morena y dejando la puerta del frigorífico abierta. Emma, sin dejar de acariciar la pierna de Regina, se acercó a la nevera y vio un bol lleno de fresas, cogió una y la acercó a los labios de Regina quien se mordía el labio inferior por la escena que estaban pasando y la excitación que sentía por Emma. La morena abrió la boca dándole un mordisco a toda la fresa y, sin tragársela besó a la rubia, saboreando los labios de Regina aun con el sabor de la fresa. Regina dejo escapar un gemido cuando Emma le mordió el labio inferior. Entonces decidió que ese era su turno.

Se acercó aún más a Emma, si eso era posible, y miro dentro de la nevera, acercó su mano a otro bol y con un dedo cogió nata. La acercó a los labios de Emma, quien tenía la boca entreabierta y la dejó sobre el labio inferior de la sheriff. Se acercó y lamió los labios de la rubia, finalizando su acción con un beso.

Las manos de ambas subían y bajaban por las espaldas de la contraria, Emma empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Regina poco a poco, acariciando el vientre de esta, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Cuando acabó, bajó a Regina de su asiento, le quito los pantalones rápidamente y la volvió a subir. Regina, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia, acariciando, notando como a Emma se le ponía la piel de gallina. Esta levantó los brazos haciendo que Regina le quitara la camiseta, volviéndola a besar.

-¿Prefieres aquí…- Empezó a preguntar Emma acercándose al lóbulo de la morena y mordiéndolo -…o arriba?

Regina, quien tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás de incorporó y con la respiración muy entrecortada consiguió decir:

-A..arriba.

-Pues que sea arriba entonces- Se apresuró a decir Emma –venga, cógete bien.

Regina apretó todo su cuerpo con el de Emma y rodeo el cuello de la última con sus brazos mientras que la rubia la había cogido de sus muslos y la llevaba hacia arriba. Regina no podía parar de sonreír y Emma tampoco. Se gustaban mucho, muchísimo, y esta noche se lo demostrarían con besos, caricias y abrazos.


End file.
